


First Encounter

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Alistair once met a noble's daughter named Rosalie. They played together briefly but then he never saw her again.Rose once played with a boy in Arl Eamon's dog kennels. But with time, the memory faded in her mind.Alistair and Rose are Grey Wardens, lovers, and the King and Queen of Fereldan. What they don't remember is that they met once before, as children. This is that time.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 5





	First Encounter

The estate was busy that night. Alistair knew it was Eamon and Isolde's wedding and that all of the Fereldan nobility was there. But he wasn't allowed to attend. Isolde had refused to allow her husband's bastard, her words, to their wedding so Alistair stayed in the dog kennels. The dogs were always nice to him, which is more than he could say for most Fereldan nobility. 

One of the mabaris had had puppies a few weeks ago. The kennel master allowed Alistair to play with them. Although none of them had imprinted on him, Alistair had enjoyed it all the same. They were still so cute and small! And Alistair would rather spend the evening with them than nobles.

A noise outside the door caught his attention. The puppies started yipping and Alistair got up to investigate.

He opened the door as quietly as possible. The hallway was empty of servants. Instead, there was a girl. She was probably around Alistair's age. Based on the way she was dressed, she was a guest. She had on a white dress with light blue ribbons. A crown of blue flowers adorned her blond head. One half of her hair was in a neat braid, tied with a blue ribbon. The other half was loose and wild. 

"What are you doing here?" Alistair asked.

"Hiding," the girl replied, "I spilled a drink on my dress. Mother is gonna be mad at me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm hiding too," Alistair said, "Wanna come here? There are mabari puppies."

The girl's face lit up. "I love puppies. I told Father I wanted one but he said I have to wait." She crossed her arms and pouted. "He took Fergus to get a mabari but none of them imprinted on him. He should've taken me."

"Come see these puppies," Alistair said, "Maybe one of them will imprint on you."

"Okay!" The girl jumped up and raced past Alistair. She was immediately swarmed by mabari puppies. "Hello! Hello!" She cooed as she sat down to pet them. 

Alistair closed the door behind them. Hopefully it would take some time before they found the girl. "What's your name?"

She looked at him, with a hand each on two puppies. "Rosalie. What's yours?"

"Alistair."

"Hi, Alistair. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. I have my whole life."

"You're so lucky. I want to stay with puppies forever but Father and Mother wouldn't let me."

One of the puppies climbed onto Rosalie's lap. She pet his head while his tail wagged.

"I like this one," she said and looked back at Alistair. "What's his name?"

"They don't have names yet." But Alistair could recognize the puppy. He was bigger than a lot of his siblings. And he was a very good boy.

"He's so sweet!" Rosalie said. The puppy started to lick her hand and she laughed. "Can I keep him? I think he likes me too."

"They're not my puppies," Alistair said, "You can ask the kennel master."

"Okay. Where is he?"

Probably drinking with the other off duty servants, able to have fun but still here just in case a guest wanted to see the mabaris or something. "I don't know."

"Will he come back?"

"Probably not."

"Let's find him!" Rosalie said. She jumped up with the puppy in her hands. He howled in agreement. 

"Please stay quiet," Alistair said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rosalie sat back down with the puppy. "I'll be quiet. Just don't make me go back."

"I won't," Alistair said, "I don't wanna go either."

"It's so boring," Rosalie said, "Mother makes me wear stupid dresses and all the grown ups wanna do is talk and dance. I hate dancing. Mother says I have to learn but I hate it. Even Father agrees with her." She paused. "Why are you here?"

"The Arlessa didn't want me at her wedding," Alistair said.

"That's stupid. You're more fun to be with than she is."

Alistair felt happy to hear that. He felt wanted by this girl. The Arlessa hadn't made him feel that way in a while. 

Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Both children were quiet, for fear of being caught. 

Unfortunately, as if they knew where the two were hiding, the door opened. 

Alistair knew who this man was. 

King Maric,  _ Alistair's father _ , stood there, seemingly surprised by the children. They had interacted before, but Alistair had never really been acknowledged by him in any way. He was just a servant's son after all.

Rosalie clearly knew the king as well. She stood up, put the puppy down, and executed an awkward curtsy. 

Her puppy howled in complaint, making sad whimpering noises. Rosalie looked down at him, sadly. But she didn't pick him up.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Rosalie," Maric said, "Your father is looking for you."

"Please don't tell him," Rosalie begged, "I spilled a drink on my dress. They'll be mad at me."

"How about this? I won't tell if you let me stay here with you two for a bit?"

"Okay!" Rosalie said. She sat down and picked up the puppy again. He stopped whining and started to lick her hand. His little tail started to wag again.

Maric sat down with them.

"Do you like mabaris?" Alistair asked. 

"I do. They're good dogs," Maric said, practically cooing the last words as the puppies clambered to be within petting range. They happily yipped as each got their turn.

Alistair was surprised. He had heard about Maric's military prowess, about the fights against the Orlesian invaders. He hadn't expected he would sit with a servant's son and pet mabari puppies, even if Alistair was his son too. 

"I think this one likes me," Rosalie said, giggling as the puppy licked her. 

"I think you're right," Maric said, "He might have imprinted on you."

"Really?!" Rosalie exclaimed, "I really really  _ really _ want a mabari. Can I keep him?"

"We'll have to ask Arl Eamon," Maric said, "But I doubt he'd say no." He smiled. 

Alistair doubted he'd say no to the king. But Maric was a nice man. He'd never seen him so casually before. 

"Do you like the puppies, Alistair?" Maric asked.

"You know each other?" Rosalie asked.

"Alistair and I met a long time ago," Maric said with a smile.

“I like the puppies,” Alistair said, grabbing a puppy off Maric’s lap and petting it. She yawned with a little squeak. His heart melted.

Maric smiled even more.

“They’re so cute!” Rosalie said, “Especially this one!” She lifted up her puppy. His tail was racing. He really did like her.

“Someday, I want a mabari,” Alistair said.

“But there’re puppies right here,” Rosalie said, “Why can’t you have one?”

“I doubt the Arl would let me have one,” Alistair said. Eamon had become so unfair after Isolde had started visiting. She hated him and Eamon didn’t stop her from being mean to him. He’d never let Alistair have a puppy.

“Couldn’t you let Alistair have a puppy?” Rosalie asked, turning to Maric.

Just as Maric opened his mouth to respond, the door opened. All three occupants turned to see who it was. Alistair recognized Arl Eamon and he had another noble with him. He was too well dressed to be anyone else.

Rosalie gasped. “Father?”

“Your Majesty, we’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Eamon said, “What are you doing here?”

“Alistair and Rosalie were showing me the mabari puppies,” Maric said innocently. 

“And what are you doing here, Rosalie?” the noble asked, "Your mother is worried about you."

Rosalie looked at her feet, "I was playing with the puppies." She immediately perked up. "I think this one imprinted on me. Can I keep him?" 

"The puppies belong to the arl," the noble said, "Put it down. We need to return to the party."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "But I really love him. He's such a good boy."

"Rosalie."

Alistair knew that tone. He'd only infrequently heard others.

Rosalie knew it too, as she put the puppy back on the ground. As soon as she let go, he let out a little howl. He ran right back up to her. As Rosalie stepped towards her father, the puppy rushed after her, whining the entire time.

"See, Father, he loves me," Rosalie said. She picked him up again and he stopped whining. His little tail started wagging and he licked Rosalie's face. She squealed in delight.

"I think she's right, Bryce," Maric said, "That puppy imprinted on her."

"Oh, Maker," Bryce said, rubbing his temples, "Eamon, it appears his Majesty is right."

"It appears so."

Alistair hoped they'd let Rosalie keep the puppy. She seemed so happy with that dog. Alistair wanted one too but Eamon would never let him have one, no matter how much he begged. 

"Let's figure out how much that dog is worth," Bryce said, "I'll pay the cost of replacing it."

"I can keep him?!" Rosalie asked.

"That's up to Eamon," Bryce said.

Rosalie walked right up to him, puppy in hand, "Please, Arl Eamon. Can I keep him? He really likes me!"

The puppy barked in agreement.

"If they're already bonded, I cannot say no," Eamon said, "We-" 

He was cut off by Rosalie hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She then ran over to Alistair and hugged him. "Thank you for showing me the puppies." 

Alistair returned the hug. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a hug. The arl had been so distant lately and none of the servants bothered. But Rosalie was warm. He liked her. Hopefully they would meet again.

"Rosalie, let's head back," her father said.

She let go of Alistair. "Okay." She rushed over to her father's side and then turned back around. "Thanks again, Alistair. See you later."

The two headed back down the hallway and out of sight, leaving Alistair with Maric and Eamon.

"Alistair, what were you doing?" Eamon asked. He sounded tired. 

"I didn't do anything," Alistair retorted, "She was hiding from her family. I just let her in to show her the puppies. And she cheered up."

"Don't be so hard on him," Maric said, finally taking puppies off his lap and standing. "He and Rosalie were just being friendly. Alistair is a boy. Let him have a friend."

Eamon sighed. He was doing that more and more as Alistair got older. "You're right. I'll talk with Isolde about him. He shouldn't be so isolated." 

Maric turned to Alistair and smiled. "You'll be good, won't you?"

"Yeah," Alistair replied. He  _ was  _ a good kid. He didn't cause Eamon any trouble. Especially now that Isolde was around. She hated him and he didn't want this life he had to disappear. 

"You're a good kid, Alistair," Maric said. Then he turned to Eamon. "If you're ready, let's go back." 

"Everyone has missed you," Eamon said. They closed the door behind them as they left.

Alistair didn't mind being alone with the puppies again. That was more company than he usually had. 

But it was nice to talk with a kid his own age. If Rosalie was a noble's daughter, then maybe he'd see her again. He hoped so. He'd like to have her as a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
